Everything Changes in Time
by Shakiazu
Summary: It is the time for the last battle of the tornament and the Council is getting back a Sakio. Yuusuke's and Togoro's teams must work together to pull through. Then some of their mysterious past is reveiled.
1. A Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. *sob. sob. pout* I said it! I said it! Now you can not sue me!

  


Kaldea: Hello everyone. How are you all doing? That is good to here. Now this is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic so please be gentle.

  


Hiei: And if for some reason she makes a mistake in spelling or something is unclear let her know and she will fix it, to the best of her ability.

  


Kaldea: Hey *pout* well he is right. I do make mistakes please let me know if I do. And of course I am a little different in my thinking so have fun.

  


Genkai: So basically you are going to rearrange the plot a bit.

  


Kaldea: YES I AM! I do not like the fact that you die so you are going to live.

  


Genkai: Good for me then.

  


Kuwabara: Hey stop with the chit chat and get on with the fic. *Is hit in the head by Kaldea*

  


Kaldea: Ok fine, well here you go enjoy.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


The final battle of the Tournament was upon them. Genkai, wounded, sat on the side lines ready to watch. When the extra fighters on each team had be announced there was some controversy for Yuusuke's team. But of course Togoro had to step in and make it clear that it did not matter. Togoro's first fighter was up, Karasu. Looking just as imitating as before as Kurama stepped into the ring. The announcer (A.N.-if anyone can tell me the name of the second announcer that you be great. ^-^) was about ready to start the fight when a loud voice boomed over the intercom. 

  


"Do not start the fight. There has been a change in plans." 

Koto from her announcers booth stood up in a rush of anger. "Will it ever end." She yelled. All the fighters nearly did a face fault because of the interruption. The crowd did not seem to pleased either. Both teams moved up to the center of the ring. Each showing their frustration in their own way. They looked up at the board to see what was going on, but again it showed nothing. The loud speaker then boomed out again. 

  


"We have postponed the tournament for three weeks." Everyone went silent in shock. "At the end of the three weeks there will be a dance, party, ball or whatever you want to call it. Both teams need to send up a representative to receive details." 

  


The crowd seemed to like the idea. But all the fighters both on Togoro's and Yuusuke's teams dropped all formality and fighting composer in protest. They had their own ways of showing it too. Karasu yelled a couple things then threw his hands up in defeat. Hiei did something similar but then sat down cross legged resting his chin in his hand. Kurama looked shocked and did not say anything. Togoro was to much in shock and just stood there like Kurama. And some, no more like a lot of obscenity, came from Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Bui joined in with them, then they all looked at the mostly silent Bui and he shrugged. Togoro looked over his shoulder at a really pissed off Sakio. Sakio then stormed off through the door in which he came. Koenma had already disappeared in fear of getting hurt by one of the fighters. The teams sat in a group in the center of the ring after giving up about changing the mind of the council.

  


"Ok we need to send a runner up." Yuusuke said.

  


"Well since we are probably going to have to work together in this anyway we should just have to send one." Togoro stated in frustration. "Karasu you go." Karasu stood and was soon gone from sight. He returned a few minutes later with a look of embarrassment on what you could see of his face. They were all dreading the worst.

  


"Here is what we have to do." He said slowly while sitting down. He spoke quietly enough as not to let anyone but them hear. "They are requiring us to sing during this and dance. In two days we are to meet with a voice and dance instructor to measure our talent so they know what to expect from each of us. Depending on that, they will know what level that they need to look for in us. And if we refuse to do it, we are to be removed from the fight."

  


"Oh no, it is worse than I thought!!" Kuwabara said. "I never even went to any of the school dances."

  


"I have to agree that this is ridiculous, but we have to do it if they are going to pull us from the fight." Hiei added solemnly.

  


"Then it is agreed that we all do it?" Bui asked before anyone could say anymore. 

  


"Talkative today aren't we." Yuusuke noted in amusement at the looks Togoro and Karasu were giving him. "Yes, it is agreed. We will show them that we can do more than fight. There is more to us than they think, and we will prove it."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kaldea: Well what did you think. Sorry to end it so abruptly but I want to save the rest of the scene for the next chapter.

  


Karasu: And remember if you see any spelling mistakes in names let her know and she will fix it.

  


Kaldea: Thank you Karasu. Please R&R. You will make me a very happy authoress. ^-^ And if anyone could tell me the name of Togoro's brother that would really be appreciated. 


	2. Never Insult a Demon

Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything. *sob*

  


Kaldea: Hello again! How nice to see you! I knew you would come back! Well you will see I am really leaning on the character of Karasu. I think that he is a cool character I do not like the persona that they gave him. So again I am changing it.

  


Karasu: How nice of you to do that Lady Kaldea.

  


Kaldea: No problem. *blush* Anywho, I hope you enjoy.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


After the change of plans had been announced both teams are still sitting in the middle of the ring discussing the issue. 

  


"What if you have had some practice, like if anyone has professional experience." Kuwabara asked before thinking. They looked over at Karasu for an answer. He looked almost horrified and did not answer. "Karasu?"

  


"Oh sorry," He said shaking his head. "Even if the do have professional experience they have to do it. They will just have a higher standard to go by. They are grading us on this you know. And who here would have any professional experience?" He gave a nervous, though they all seemed to buy the idea. 

  


"Good point, but still someone could be hiding something," He looked over to Karasu to again see that he still had that look on his face. "What is wrong with you?"

  


"Nothing I am just a little worried about it." He answered quickly. Just then Genkai walked up behind him. 

  


"He has a point, whenever something is changed so drastically by the council it cannot be good. They have something planned or something could just happen." She added to Karasu's response. They noticed he relaxed right away now that the pressure was off him. Yuusuke was still not sure about Karasu, but he did not ask.

  


"How would you know Grandma, it is not like this postponement is going to cause things to happen." Yuusuke pointed out confidently. Before Genkai could retort Togoro spoke up.

  


"This happened when we fought in the tournament years ago. Something came up in the council and they had to postpone the tournament for a week. There were so many attacks that we lost track counting. Not only here but everywhere else in the demon world also." He added in with a little concern. "They were no ordinary monsters. They seemed to be the undead."

  


"The undead have not bothered this world for centuries." Kurama finally spoke up. "There must be something that is controlling them, and every time the tournament is postponed something seems to go wrong."

  


"I remember now," Hiei butted in. "I remember hearing that every time the council has to do something like this, something goes wrong. It sounds like there is a great evil that is not happy with them." The loud speaker then boomed out again.

  


"Have you made your decision?" It boomed loudly sounding kind of annoyed. All of the fighters turn around.

  


"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The all yelled together. It had been nagging them since they started talking and they finally got fed up. They continued talking a little bit more and they finally stood up and faced the direction of the box in which the council was seated. Genkai stepped back since she was really not part of the decision. 

  


"We have agreed to your terms." They said in unison. "We shall do what we must and will prove ourselves." The crowd began to ask what they were to do. Then the announcement went out that they would not know till the day of the dance. Then one person in the audience said something that they really should not have.

  


"Well at least pretty boys Kurama and Karasu will be able to do something. They probably cannot really fight." The demon said and everyone laughed. Then he went a little too far. "They probably have to bribe the fighters to lose to them. I mean their fights were sad, fake, and pathetic." Some people laugh lightly but most were looking down into the ring at a very pissed off Kurama and Karasu. An angry aura seemed to surround them. They looked up at the person who had just insulted them in rage.

  


"This is not good," Togoro said nervously. "Everyone get down." Even the high and mighty Togoro ran to the edge of the ring and jumped off to hide behind it. They all knew that two pissed off demons were not to be messed with. Everyone around the loud mouth demon had moved away from him as he continued to laugh at his own joke.

  


"You should have quit while you were ahead." They said in cinque. For that moment in time Kurama forgot that he was frightened of Karasu and they acted together. "You can say anything about how we look and we are fine with it. But never say that we cannot fight because we look like pretty boys." 

  


"Want to do the honors Kurama?" Karasu asked. He did not get a response back, Kurama had some how got up behind the pathetic demon that was now trembling in fear. He picked him up and threw him down to Karasu who hit him into the air. They took turns beating the shit out of the poor demon and decided to play a game of catch with him, he was the ball. They got so brutal that Botan had reached over to cover up Ukina's eyes. And every single one of the fighters were twitching with each hit. Kuwabara thought that he was going to be sick. 

Kurama now stood at the opposite end of the ring as Karasu. Karasu now facing the empty section of the stadium which had cleared out earlier. Kurama literally pitched the demon over to Karasu like a baseball. Karasu did nice circle kick aiming up so that he flew into the empty section. Then as the demon somehow managed to stand up. (No one knows how he lived in the first place.) He spontaneously combusted in flames. A medical team then ran out to help him. The fighters that were hiding and even their friends were all looking at Hiei. 

  


"I did not do it this time! I swear to it!" He exclaimed jumping up. "You have to believe me!"

  


"Hiei that is not going to happen, you're the only one that knows how to set people on fire." Kuwabara explained. 

  


"But I swear I did not do it!" Hiei yelled again. They then looked up at a two very pleased demons. 

  


"That guy has been bugging me since the beginning. He would not shut up about anything." Karasu said happily acting very out of character. He then offered his hand to Kurama. "Good job." 

Kurama just looked at his hand and then back up at him. He crossed his arms and flat out refused. Karasu began laughing, they all looked at him. "Do not tell me you still believe all that crap I lead you on. Ok I will explain later." He added seeing the confused look on every ones face. "Come on we need to get ready, we only have two days to practice after all." He said walking off the ring followed by the confused group of fighters, Boton, Ukina, Keiko, and Kuwabara's sister.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Kaldea: Please someone tell me what Kuwabara's sister's name is. I feel terrible, but for some reason I cannot seem to remember it.

  


Kuwabara: Well you should feel bad, forgetting the name of my big sister. You should be ashamed!

  


Kaldea: *sniff sniff* *sob sob* *everyone comes over to comfort her*

  


Kuwabara: Hey why are you all comforting her?

  


Everyone but Kuwabara and Kaldea: Because you upset her that's why. *Hiei walks over and knocks Kuwabara out*

  


Kaldea: Thanks guys.

  


Ukina: No problem. Well you did not have to knock him out Hiei.

  


Hiei: He was getting annoying.

  


Keiko: Well please read and review. 


	3. Notice

Shakiazu: Thank you all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Well, unfortunately my father was screwing around on the computer and accidently got rid of the first two chapters. So It will take some time to retype them properly and then get more chapters up. School has been killer and has not been kind to me so I have not have time. I should have some more up soon. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
